Two Bit Mathews, Love Doctor
by OutsidersFanatic
Summary: We all know that Darry's a stressed out mess. Two-Bit has a simple solution- find him a girlfriend! So what happens when the gang combs Tulsa in search of one? Success? Of course not. Hilarity? Definitely. Rated for swearing only.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy everybody! It's me again. This idea randomly popped into my head, so here goes. Feel free to bash me if it's utterly terrible. **

**-OutsidersFanatic**

****I do not own The Outsiders****

* * *

><p>"Sodapop Curtis! You better get your ass out this door in the next 30 fucking seconds or I'm going to skin you alive!" Steve screeched from the front door. Steve hated being late for work, as their boss always liked having a reason to yell at him and Soda, but unfortunately for him Soda was nearly always running late.<p>

His not-so punctual friend appeared but moments later, sliding into the room in his socks. With a grin on his face he said to Steve as he pulled on his shoes, "Don't burst a blood vessel, Steve-o. I got everything under control."

A fuming Steve tapped an impatient foot as Soda grabbed a chunk of chocolate cake and shoved it in his mouth. Darry made his appearance at this point, hurrying around the kitchen, searching for his keys and tripping over empty beer bottles.

"Jesus Christ, Two-Bit," He muttered, picking up several of said bottles and depositing them in the trash. "Pony, you seen my keys?"

A sleepy-looking Ponyboy was sitting at the table, looking as if he was about to fall face-first into his breakfast. "No, I ain't seen nothin', Dar. Why don't you ask Soda?"

"Nah, he's got the attention span of a gnat. Couldn't find a thing unless it was shoved up his ass."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" cried Soda, appearing once more in the doorway. "And by the way, Superman," he said silkily, holding his hand up and dangling something in it, "I think I've found what you're looking for."

Darry snatched the car keys from his brother's hand. "Thanks, Soda. Now where the fuck is my-" He didn't finish his sentence, instead running back to his bedroom. Soda sniggered.

"He's a right mess."

"Hey, kids," Two-Bit strutted into the kitchen, then grabbed Pony in a chokehold.

Pony blinked stupidly for a moment, then stared up into his attacker's face. "Howdy, Two-Bit. When'd you get here?"

Two-Bit guffawed, and released the young Greaser. "Geez, kid. Forgot how braindead ya are in the morning."

Darry reemerged once more, this time carrying his tool belt and other assorted things he'd need for work. With one final glance at Pony, he wrenched open the door.

"Make sure he don't do anything stupid, Matthews."

Two-Bit just grinned like the drunken idiot he was. "Relax, Superman, I got everything under control. I don't think the kid will give me any problems." With these words he rubbed his knuckles against Ponyboy's scalp.

"Soda!" Steve's scream emanated throughout the house, and with a grin, Soda skipped out the door with Steve and Darry in tow.

xxx

It was a hot day, so after everyone left for work Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Johnny were lounging around the living room. To amuse themselves, they had, of course, turned on Mickey Mouse.

"You know, Mickey really has the perfect life. No school, no job, no Socs, nothin'. He ain't got nothing to worry about. I wish I was Mickey." Two-Bit sighed wistfully, while Pony rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Two-Bit. Too bad his girlfriend's not a blonde, or you'd have it made." Pony responded with a smirk.

"Shut up, kid. I'd wrestle ya, but it's too goddamn hot to do anything." Two-Bit groaned, putting a hand over his eyes.

Suddenly, he sat up straight, his eyes wide. He slapped a hand to his face. "Of course! That's it! I don't know why we never thought of it!"

Johnny and Pony were staring at him as if he'd grown two extra heads.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Steve demanded, slamming the door shut behind him as he and Soda arrived after work.

"I was just telling these young'uns," Two-Bit sniffed, while Pony and Johnny glared at him, "about my master plan for Darry."

Steve just stared at him, unimpressed. "What does Superman need our help for?"

"Haven't you noticed how stressed he gets? Come on, y'all saw him this morning. Well, I've got a solution."

Soda and Pony exchanged a look. They both knew how hard Darry worked, trying to support the two of them ever since their parents had died in that auto wreck.

Steve shrugged. "Alright, let's hear it then."

"I think," Two-Bit said, pausing for effect, "that Darry needs a girlfriend!" He announced, sounding delighted with himself for coming up with this grand plan.

Steve and Soda immediately burst out laughing. "Darry...a girlfriend? You've got to be kidding me!" Steve choked out, while holding his side. Soda had fallen to his knees and was pounding his fist on the floor between fits of giggles.

Johnny looked thoughtful. "Gee, I never thought about Darry wanting a girlfriend."

"Ah-ah, Johnny. He may not _want_ one, but I think he sure _needs_ one. And you just leave the details to me." Two-Bit winked at the younger greaser.

Pony sat down on the couch, looking shocked. "Two-Bit, how would you even find Darry a girl? And it's not like he'd want to go on a date, anyway. He never does anything fun. He'll just say he's too busy."

Steve, having contained himself, spoke up then. "Yeah, and it's not like he'd go for any greasy broad. Darrel had _standards._"

Soda, still trying to stifle the last of his giggles, stood up. "I vote we go out and try to see if we can find anyone to hook Darry up with."

Pony sighed. "Oh, why not? But I'm not sure how much good it will do."

Two-Bit grinned crazily. "Who knew there'd be a time when you all agreed with me? Let's go, my Mouseketeers! Onward!" He cried, and skipped out of the house.

"We don't know what we're getting ourselves into, Johnny," Pony muttered.

Johnny grinned at his friend. "Aw, it'll be alright Pony. I think it'll be good for Superman. C'mon, let's go have some fun." With that, the rest of the gang filed out behind Two-Bit, ready to comb the town in search of a date for Darry.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yay, nay? This will most likely be frequently updated, as it's mostly just fluff and it's fun to write. Bestow upon me your opinions, o wise reviewers! <strong>


	2. The Library

**Hehehe thanks for the reviews guys! Reviews are the fuel to my fire-no reviews=no updates. So there. :P **

***At the moment, I can accept OCs, sure. I'll look 'em over and decide which I like best to be Darry's girl. The others will be used, of course, in some fashion. ;)**

**Yadayadayada, I do not own The Outsiders, we all know that. Let's move on.**

* * *

><p>It took about five minutes out and about in the 110 degree weather for the complaints to start.<p>

"Goddamn it ,Two-Bit, you just _had _to come up with this today?" Steve muttered, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fricking melting here, man."

Two-Bit gave Steve and Ponyboy withering glances before continuing his purposeful march down the street.

"Dude...do you even know where you're going?" Soda piped up, scratching his head.

Two-Bit paused a moment before spinning around to face the gang. "Not really," he confessed, "but never fear! Mickey doesn't give up, even when all else seems to fail!"

"Oh, fuck. Here he goes again..." Steve muttered to Soda. "We've lost him. Can we go now?"

Soda shook his head with a snigger. "Naw, he's pretty determined. Might as well go along with it. Anyway, I agree with him. Dar needs to lighten up."

"Can't we go someplace cool?" Pony whined from the back.

Two-Bit was about to turn around and glare at him again-the incessant whining was getting to him-when it hit him. The library! The library was nice and cool, and perhaps he could find a bookish type of girl there.

"Ponyboy, you're brilliant!" The older boy shouted, running over to hug his buddy. Pony's face paled, as if worried that Two-Bit had lost his mind completely. Two-Bit released him, and to the baffled looks of the rest he strode purposely down the street.

"Um, Two-Bit?" Johnny asked hesitantly.

"What?" Two-Bit whipped around to glare at Johnny.

"Where are we going?"

"The library, of course!" Two-Bit cried, then continued his march to his destination.

"Christ," Steve muttered, "if it wasn't so damn hot, and if that place wasn't air-conditioned, I'd throttle him. The library. Honestly..." He finished with a groan, but followed him all the same.

xxx

"I never thought I'd see the day when I actually opened a book again," Soda groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Ponyboy smirked at his older brother. "Oh yeah, Lord knows it'll kill ya to read once in a while," he said, with a roll of his eyes.

Soda stuck his tongue out at his brother. "I dropped out for a reason, kiddo. Books are your thing, little brother. Not mine."

"Shhh!" Two-Bit shushed them, gazing around the library with a heated gaze. "Hah! There!" He said, none too quietly. The nearby librarian fixed him with a beady glare, then returned to her filing. Two-Bit flipped her the bird, then turned back to his fellows. "Isn't she perfect?"

Steve looked at his friend with utter disdain. "You trying to set him up with the _librarian_?" He snorted.

"No, you fucking idiot. Look _there._ That girl at the bookshelf."

Soda swiveled his head around. "Dude...all I see is a little old lady and a five year old kid. Is one of them Darry's 'soul mate'?" He started laughing weakly. "Or how 'bout that skinny kid in the corner? With the taped glasses? Huh? You saying Darry's queer?" At this he started laughing louder and was starting to slide off his chair.

"No, Sod-what the hell is wrong with you?" Two-Bit's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he stared at the middle Curtis.

Pony ground his palms into his eyes. "Oh, brother. Why now, of all times?"

Johnny and Steve looked back and forth between the brothers with an alarmed look in their eyes. "Er, Pony? Can you explain what's going?"

"He looks like he's drunk," Johnny remarked.

Pony looked uncomfortable. "Well, that's because he is."

"What are you going on about?" Two-Bit wrinkled his nose.

"Well, you know how we always joke about how he gets drunk on 'plain living'? He actually does," Pony paused, casting a glance at his brother who was on the verge of hysterics, "and it can get much worse than this, but it can also last a while."

"Wonderful," Steve muttered.

"Will you all just listen to me? I'm serious here. This could change Darry's life forever!" Two-Bit almost shrieked.

"Calm down, will you?" Steve hissed. "You'll wake him up." He was indicating Soda, who had dozed off in his chair, halfway on top of the table. The latter mumbled unintelligibly and twitched. Steve sighed, putting his head in his hands. "This is just what we need to top off a perfect day."

As if he hadn't been interrupted by a drunk-without-alcohol Soda, Two-Bit continued with a dramatic air. "Look over there. The bookshelf to the left of the librarian. Ain't she great?"

He was pointing out a tall, thin girl, with frizzy, brown, curly hair and glasses. Johnny raised his eyebrows at Pony, who shrugged. "I don't know much about girls, but I don't see it."

Unfortunately for everyone else, Soda had woken up and was staring intently at the girl. "Man, she's an ugly broad, Keith." He was doing his best to look serious, but unfortunately came off looking constipated, causing much sniggering from the gang.

"Is there really nothing we can do to help him?" This, surprisingly, came from Johnny. He stared at the rest with pleading eyes. "We need to shut him up."

Pony shook his head sadly. "Not really. Just try to ignore him. He'll be okay, eventually."

Steve sighed, then helped Soda to his feet. "Somehow, I don't think that girl is exactly what we're looking for." She had just turned toward them, and Two-Bit was surprised to see she had a mole the size of a pencil eraser above her lip.

"I concur, Steve-o. Plan aborted."With that, he hurried out of the library.

Steve grunted, having heaved Soda to his feet, but his friend immediately stumbled and almost fell flat on his face when he released him. With a sigh, he put Soda's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk out of the building.

"Dude...we really need to hurry up. I can't walk around in this heat dragging this idiot. Have any other ideas, Matthews?"


	3. The Dingo

**I wish to thank you all once again for the kind reviews, and I apologize for not updating sooner. **

**Oh, and if you guys want, feel free to PM/post in a review any idea you have of where they should go to look. At this point, I don't really need any OCs and I'm not even sure if Darry will ever find a date. That isn't really the point of this story, anyway- it's mainly only for humor. So here ya go.**

"Can we stop for a drink or something? I think I'm starting to go delirious," Pony whined from the back of the pack.

Two-Bit sighed and rolled his eyes. "Suck it up, kid. Lil' heat ain't gonna kill you."

"There's no fucking way I can keep this up," Steve announced, a frustrated look upon his face. He was still half-supporting Soda, who although walking, continued to stumble and frequently risked falling on his face.

Pony glanced at his brother, then gave Two-Bit a plaintive look.

With a grumble, Two-Bit caved. "Fine," he groaned, "but after this, no more complaints or stops. We have to get this done. This is important!" He finished angrily, but led the gang down the street to the Dingo. He hoped there was some cute waitresses there-he didn't have many other ideas.

"It's about time," Johnny uttered, earning him an amused grin from Ponyboy.

"H-hey, it's freaking hot out," Soda stuttered, grinning like an idiot.

"We _know _Soda. We're going to get a drink now, okay?" Steve said, sounding as if he was talking to a toddler.

Soda nodded, then shook Steve off of him as they neared the Dingo. He stumbled for a second, then managed to regain his balance and looked semi-coordinated. Pony shook his head sadly, then followed his insane brother. His one thought was, _Thank God Darry's not here to see this._ Then they retreated inside the cool of the drive-in.

"Keep your eyes peeled like bananas, alright, chickadees?" Two-Bit murmured, cocking one eyebrow as he gave the place a look-over. "I don't suppose Darry's interested in-"

"Dally!" Soda suddenly shouted, and Steve burst out laughing.

"You think I'm funny, Randle?" A husky voice said, cutting Steve's laughter short as the speaker grabbed him in a chokehold.

Johnny jumped, but as he realized who it was relaxed instantly. "Hey, Dal. How's it goin'?"

"Not bad, kid," Dallas said, ruffling Johnny's hair affectionately and releasing Steve, who massaged his throat. He chuckled, then cast his gaze over each gang member in turn. "What the fuck is up with him?" He asked, jerking a thumb in Soda's direction.

"He, well...it's a long story," Pony started in an effort to explain, then just gave up with a shrug. "He'll get out of it soon enough."

Dallas eyed him disdainfully, then snorted. "I've seen worse. Now what the hell are you all doing here, anyway? I checked the house but no one was there. Figured I'd head over here, find some action or somethin'."

Two-Bit chuckled, but didn't answer Dally's question, instead continuing to peer at the other patrons.

It was Johnny who answered. "We're trying to find Darry a date," he said quietly, sounding a little nervous.

Dally looked from Two-Bit to the rest of the gang, and seeming to come to a realization, groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. "Please don't tell me that you're all following this idiot."

Pony looked uncomfortable, while Johnny looked downright ashamed. Everyone knew he hated to look bad in front of Dallas.

It was Steve who finally spoke. "Ain't much we can about it, either. The bastard was about to make us sit and watch Mickey Mouse all day," he paused to glare at Two-Bit, "I ain't watching some pansy-ass mouse prance around the television while I could be doing other things."

Dally paused to consider this, then nodded approvingly.

Two-Bit interrupted by dragging them over to a table. "I've got another candidate," he stated in a low, serious tone that sounded ridiculous coming from him.

With a grunt, Dally followed the rest into the booth. "Don't got nothin' better to do," he muttered.

Steve sighed as he watched Soda play with the little sugar packets. "Alright, let's hear it then."

"That caramel-haired waitress," he stated matter-of-factly. "The one coming to take our order now."

No sooner had he finished speaking did the waitress glide over to their table. She was slim and petite, with beautifully tanned skin, bright green eyes, and wavy, dark caramel-colored hair. "Can I take your order?" She asked quietly, as if she was afraid to speak.

Two-Bit winked and gave her a sly smile. "Why, sure, little lady. Why don't you get us some cokes to go around, huh? Or Pony, should Soda be drinking something else?"

The waitress raised her eyebrows momentarily at the mention of both Pony and Soda's unique names, but said nothing.

Pony started turning red, but turned to his brother and poked him. Soda just looked at him as if he were crazy, then turned to the waitress. "Pepsi," he said proudly. "Just like my name." Then he started giggling. Everyone chose to ignore him.

"Yeah, uh, we'll take 6 Pepsis, thanks," Pony said, and the waitress nodded as she scribbled it down on a small notepad.

"Anything to eat?"

"Well, you can get hamburgers to 'round," Two-Bit started, and looked at her slyly, "but I'd rather something sweeter," he finished, while cocking one eyebrow.

The waitress turned bright red and scurried away. Steve sighed deeply.

"There goes that one. If she can't take Two-Bits corny pick-up lines, she'll never be able to survive his drunken humor. No chance."

Two-Bit started to glare at him, then sat back considering. "This is true," he agreed, "even for Darry, I would not sacrifice my comic relief."

"Or your booze," Steve muttered, but they let the matter drop.

"I thought she was cute," Johnny muttered, almost inaudibly, but unfortunately Two-Bit heard and started guffawing.

"Aww, our little Johnny's growing up! Perhaps this quest won't be a waste after all!"

"Oh yeah, might as well find someone a girl in this goddamn heat. Makes it all worthwhile," Steve sneered, as he paused to check on Soda, who was dozing off again. "C'mon man, wake up."

"I ain't sleeping," he muttered, but sat up anyway. He seemed slightly more alert than before, and everyone hoped that it meant his 'mood' was wearing off. Only Pony knew anything about what was happening, and in fact he was slightly unsure of himself. Usually Soda only got like this if he was really excited or hyper or something- not just randomly in a library. He decided to change the subject.

"Two-Bit, you never explained to use how you exactly plan on getting this to work."

"Simple, young Pony. We find a pretty chick, get her to go on a blind date with Darry, and voila, let Superman work his magic."

Dallas started snickering at that, and then outright laughing. Everyone looked at him like he was insane, which, perhaps, he was. "You're tellin' me...that you expect Darry to woo a girl that he's never met before in his life? Are you freaking kidding me? You've gotta be. Tell me you're just yanking my chain, here."

Two-Bit gave him a withering glance. "No, Mr. Winston. I'm perfectly serious. I aim to find Darrel a girlfriend, and by golly, I'm going to do it!"

"Nice speech, Matthews," Steve muttered, and the others nodded their consent. In all honesty, they were inclined to agree with Dally on this one.

Two-Bit just shook his head in acceptance of the ignorance around him. "Watch and my learn, my grasshoppers. Sit now, watch the master."

Dally continued to snigger. "Fuckin' drunk idiot. Can't even see how he came up with this half-baked idea. Ain't often he even uses his brain. God almighty," he yawned, "he's making history. Hear ye, everyone. Two-Bit Matthews actually knows how to think!" He shouted, standing up.

Everyone got a kick out of that. Well, Soda was busy blowing bubbles into his drink, but Steve snickered and applauded the sentiment. Pony snorted into his drink, which caused him to inhale soda up his nose and choke as it came back out, which made Johnny laugh, which made everyone jump and stare at him.

Two-Bit didn't look the least embarrassed. "I got plenty goin' on up there, Winston. Hood like you don't know brains when it shoves itself up your ass."

It was quiet for a minute as the shock of what Two-Bit had just said sunk in. Pony and Johnny collectively gasped, and turned to look at Two-Bit as if expecting him to spontaneously combust, so murderous was the look on Dallas Winston's face.

"You...didn't...just...say...that." Dally stabbed his knife into the table and stood up with such force it was a wonder he didn't knock the table over. By this point, most of the drive-in had gone quiet, expecting a fight.

"Aww, did I hurt wittle Dally's feewings? Are you gonna cry, ya big, tough hood? Or should I call you a wittle bitty baby?" Two-Bit mocked, making his voice high-pitched and babyish as Dally walked over to stand right in front of him.

Dally stood silent again, and for a second it seemed as if Two-Bit had won. The rest of the diners were smirking to each other, sure that he wouldn't do anything. Only those sitting beside him knew what to expect, and even they were having their doubts. Johnny leaned over to whisper to Ponyboy, "What's Dally doing? Why hasn't he blown his top yet?"

Pony, still holding his nose with a disgruntled, pained expression on his face, just shrugged, but Steve answered. "The calm before the storm," he said wisely.

They turned their attention back to Dally in time to see him turn his mouth up into a crafty smirk. Two-Bit, still thinking he had the upper hand and completely oblivious to Dally's change in expression, continued.

"Ooh, look at the bad-ass Dallas Winston now. Ain't so tough, are ya, you-you..."

Two-Bit trailed off as he noticed Dally's face. His eyes were glistening, swimming with that all-too familiar dangerous look. He wore an expression of pure malice and murderous intent.

"You asked for it, Keith." With that, he lunged, swinging at his friend. Two-Bit stumbled back, shocked by the sudden attack, but he quickly recovered.

As Dally landed blow after blow, he managed one witty remark. "You know, you're just proving my point. You ain't got not brains, Dal. You handle everything the same-violently."

The smart-alecy boy could not get another word in. Dallas was furious and dangerous, with no self control. What Pony had said about Two-Bit was all too true- he couldn't stop saying witty remarks to save his life.

When Dally was satisfied with the bloodied pulp that was Two-Bit Matthews, he stepped back, and with a sneer said, "Violence has never failed me yet," as he turned and walked away.

As Dally slammed his way out the door, swearing at random people just trying to walk in, Soda started moaning.

"What's up, man?" Steve said resignedly.

"My head...hurts," Soda groaned, banging said body part on the table.

"Pony, does this usually happen?"

Pony bit his fingernails. "Not that I know of," he replied nervously, "usually he's just real hyper, and happy, and he acts like he's high. Not like this. He's never acted like this before. "

"Great."

"Well, I'm just fine and dandy, thanks for asking!" Two-Bit half-shouted from the floor, sounding aggravated.

"Aw, jeez man, sorry." Johnny and Pony stooped down to help up their fallen comrade, but he shrugged them off and leapt to his feet, wincing as he put too much weight on his right side, which was now weaker. He straightened his body and expression- Two-Bit Matthews was nothing if not tough. You couldn't survive as a Greaser if you weren't tough. He'd taken many a lickin' from Dallas Winston before, this wasn't some new thing. With a grimace, he slid back into the booth and contemplated the others.

"How's he doing?"

"We don't know. He said his head hurt, and Pony says this ain't normal..." Johnny trailed off.

Two-Bit shook his head. "Might as well get out of here, I suppose. Ain't like we're gonna do much better." He swiveled his neck around to take one last look for possible dates, but alas, there was none. With a sigh, he stood up again and Steve hauled Soda to his feet.

Soda wobbled dangerously before shaking his head and steadying himself, and Pony watched nervously. It was clear that this wasn't what Pony, what they all, had first thought it was, and it was understandable that the kid was freaking out. How often does one's older brother stumble around town like a drunken idiot, without touching alcohol? Not very often.

As they ventured out into the heat, Soda managing to walk on his own for once but swaying every so often, Two-Bit decided they'd be better off going home. It was bad enough in this blasted heat- but Soda was in no condition to be waltzing around town even if it was 50® cooler.

xXxXxXx

It was not until they returned home that anyone considered that Soda had something seriously wrong with him.

"Need anything else, Soda?" Pony murmured quietly, standing next to where his brother lay on the couch.

"Naw. I'm just...dizzy. And tired, yeah, I'm a little tired. Could ya get me something to drink to? I could use a drink..." he said, sounding loopy and out of it.

"Yeah- no problem. Be right back." Pony hurried into the kitchen, where Two-Bit, Johnny and Steve sat at the table.

"He's acting real funny. He said he's dizzy now too. I don't know what to do. I don't know what's wrong with him. What if he's sick?" Pony said fretfully, fetching some water.

"Wouldya relax, kid? I'm sure he's fin-" Steve was cut off by a loud thump, and all four boys immediately jumped up and ran to the living room.

"Fuck." Steve stared with dismay at the sight of his best friend sprawled on the floor, unconscious. He ran a hand through his hair while Pony crouched down beside his older brother, shaking him gently, trying to get him to talk.

"Soda? Can you hear me, Soda? Huh? C'mon, wake up, man." He sniffled, starting to cry a bit. Hurriedly wiping at his face with his sleeve, Pony straightened up and turned to his buddies.

"We gotta call Darry. We might have to take him to the hospital."

Two-Bit nodded and leaped for the phone in the corner. He jammed his fingers at the buttons before resting the phone against his ear, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hey, Darry? It's Two-Bit," A pause. "No, we're fine, but, uh, Soda's got a problem. He just passed out."

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Opinions on what you think is wrong with him? (I think it's kinda obvious.)<strong>


	4. The Hospital

**Hey, look at me, updating! I'm not dead, guys- and I apologize for the wait.**

**The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton. I just enjoy playing around with the boys.**

"I'm going to fucking kill these doctors if they don't tell us what's wrong with him," Steve fumed, sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs in the hospital waiting room.

The boys had rushed Soda here after all attempts to wake him up had failed, and had resorted to telling Darry, who had yet to arrive. As of yet, they hadn't heard any news on his condition, but this hospital never really went out of its way to help the greasers. Steve looked as if he was about to blow up, and Pony seemed as if he was going to be fainting next. Two-Bit was trying his very hardest to be serious, but he couldn't resist to try and lighten the mood.

"Hey, I bet any one of these pretty nurses would be smart enough for ol' Dare-Bear."

Steve drew his hands away from his face and leveled a glare at his friend. "Just because they're blonde doesn't mean they're smart, Two-Bit. You can find plenty of nice broads that ain't got yellow hair."

"Hey! Not all nurses are blonde! And I'm just tryin' to do the guy a favor. Lord knows his brothers ain't doing anythin'," Two-Bit defended.

Ponyboy sunk back into his chair, looking very green. "Will y'all just stop? I'm sick enough without having to listen to your bickering."

Two-Bit patted the kid on the head. "Sorry, kid. Guess I just forget how easily startled you horses are," he said with a wink and a chuckle.

"Glory Two-Bit," Steve groaned, "that was a new low, even for you."

Two-Bit looked highly offended. "Ain't my fault the kid's named after a barn animal."

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Dally snapped irritably from the corner. He mumbled something about being "surrounded by idiots" but none of them could quite catch exactly what he said.

Two-Bit shrugged. "Dallas, I'da figured you'd know me by now, and sitting quiet ain't in my-" He was cut off by the appearance of the doctor.

"I need to speak to Mr. or Mrs. Curtis," he said, not sounding as if he had terrible news, but not that he was overjoyed to see them either.

Steve jumped to his feet. "They ain't here."

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Well, is there a way I can reach them?"

Dallas rose to his feet then, entering the conversation. "They're dead, man. If you wanna speak to someone, you can speak to us," He growled threateningly.

The doctor looked nonplussed, despite Dally's expression. "I'm afraid I can't speak to anyone but his guardian. Who has custody over the boy?"

As the rest were quickly debating over who would pretend to be Darry, they heard footsteps behind them.

"That would be me," a deep voice said, and Pony looked up with delight to see the source of the voice was Darry himself. The oldest Curtis crossed his arms over his chest, making his muscles bulge.

"I see." The doctor cleared his throat, and Pony was pleased to see that he looked a bit intimidated by his brother. Darry could look real scary if he wanted to.

"I'm afraid Sodapop is suffering from heatstroke," he paused to let his words sink in. "You're lucky you got him here when you did-if you'd waited much longer, it may have been fatal."

After hearing how close his brother, his hero, had been to death, Ponyboy collapsed back onto his chair, trembling, his face pale.

Johnny noticed, and slung an arm around his friend to comfort him. "He's gonna be alright, Pone. You'll see."

Steve and Darry turned to the doctor again, looking by turns agitated and angry. He continued, not cowering under their fierce stance as most any other man would. "As I said, he's lucky you brought him here so quickly. We have him under treatment now, and he should be fine in a few hours. You can see him, if you like." He gestured towards a door at the end of the hall, and walked away.

Everyone obviously wanted to rush in and see him, but Two-Bit stepped back and insisted that Darry and Pony go see him first. Pony looked a little unsure, but the rest of the gang quickly followed suit, with Johnny looking encouragingly at him.

"Go see 'im, Pone. We'll be alright."

Ponyboy gave a shaky nod, then turned around and started off down the hall with Darry. He leaned on his brother for support, and Darry wrapped a protective arm around his youngest brother.

xXxXx

"Soda?" Darry asked softly after opening the door.

Pony observed his surroundings, carefully keeping his gaze away from where his older brother lay until absolutely necessary. There was a small window on the far wall, and a chair in the corner, but other than that there wasn't much else in the room. Aside from the bed, of course. Pony finally forced himself to look at this brother, but was relieved to see that he wasn't surrounded by all kinds of tubes and wire and machines- only himself, laying in the bed with some icepacks and a large pitcher of water beside him.

"You alright, Pepsi-Cola?" Darry repeated, moving closer so that he now stood next to his brother's side.

Soda opened his eyes and looked at them blearily. "Hey, guys," he said, sounding a little loopy. "How a-hic-re you doing?"

Pony's eyes widened. "How are _we_ doing? Glory, Soda, you almost died!"

Soda chuckled weakly. "Still here, ain't I? You ain't gonna get rid of me that easy."

With that, Pony lost it. The tears started falling down his face before he could try and stop them, though he hastily tried to wipe them away and stem the flow.

Soda, even in his half-delirious state, seemed to know exactly when he was needed, just as he always did. "C'mere, kiddo." He beckoned Pony with his hand, and his brother finally walked over and sat down next to him. The mattress creaked a bit under the added weight.

"Now, listen, kid. I'm gonna be just fine, right Darry?" Soda stopped to look up at their eldest brother. He was talking kinda funny, but Pony ignored it, mostly just glad he was able to talk to him. "So quit worryin'. I'll be out a'fore you know it," Soda said reassuringly, ruffling Pony's hair.

The latter grimaced, and attempted to fix his prized locks. As he was trying to slick it back without much success, the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry, I just need to check his vitals," she said softly when she realized that Soda had visitors.

She looked young, probably around Darry's age, with dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. She started making her way over to Soda's bed, and Pony backed up a step.

"It's alright, we were just leaving," Darry said, and at the sound of his voice the nurse looked up and let out a little gasp. She seemed to have recognized him.

"Are you Darry Curtis?" She asked, sounding both a little intimidated and a little awed.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, looking a little uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because of her expression, or because he hated to draw attention to himself; Pony wasn't certain. "Yeah, that's me."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm Annie Nicholls." She seemed to see the confusion on his face and added, "We went to high school together."

It seemed that Darry didn't remember her, but he smiled back at her politely. "Right, sorry." They just stared at each other for a few seconds before he finally shook himself and said, "We'll leave you to your work, then. Sorry if we got in your way."

She gave him another smile as he and Pony exited the room. Pony thought he caught sight of Soda waggling his eyebrows at Darry before they left, and swallowed a laugh.

"So...Annie Nicholls, huh?" He asked, poking Darry's shoulder.

"Shut up. I don't know nothin' about her, so don't ask me no questions." He seemed defensive, and made Pony want to pry all the more.

"Oh, really? How come she knew who ya were, Darry? Did all the girls swoon over you like they do Soda?"

"I said," Darry said, a little more forcefully, "shut up."

Pony snickered. "Whatever you say, Superman."

xXxXx

"Guess what?" Pony said, bouncing back into the waiting room.

"What, kid?" Steve asked irritably. He'd already been sitting in the hospital for three hours and wasn't in the mood for the kid's smart-ass tendencies.

"Darry has a girlfriend!" He said, his eyes wide.

Two-Bit all but fell out of his chair. "What is this? Do I believe what I am hearing? Has all my work come to nothing? Am I utterly useless?" he cried.

Dally snorted, slouching against the wall. "Don't get too upset- you were always pretty useless," he said with a smirk.

Two-Bit shook his head, as in the despair of Dally never being able to comprehend his value. "Don't pretend that without me, you wouldn't all have died of boredom years ago."

Dally had no response to this, just lit up a cigarette and stared at nothing in particular.

"So, kid, you telling us the truth or what?" Steve asked, sounding bored.

"No, he is _not_," Darry said firmly, coming up behind Ponyboy. Then he glared at his brother. "And stop spreading tales about me- I don't even know her!"

Two-Bit perked up. "So there really is a girl? Who is she?"

Steve just snorted and didn't say anything, but he too looked up at Darry, wanting a further explanation.

It was clear by the look on the oldest Curtis' face that they weren't getting anymore out of him. "She ain't nobody." With that, he walked off.

After a few moments, Two-Bit looked around and behind him, making sure Darry wasn't around before poking Pony in the shoulder. "Give us some details, kid!" he whispered.

Pony chuckled. "She went to high school with Dar," he paused, a smirk forming on his lips. "And she's blonde."

Two-Bit gasped. "So it was a good thing, that Soda came here! I think we have found the girl for ol' Dare-bear! Did he look like he was madly in love with her?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Christ, Two-Bit, he just said he didn't even know her."

His friend ignored him, instead giving Pony and a pressing look.

Pony shook his head, grinning broadly. "Naw, I don't reckon so. But I think she's got the hots for him, or used to."

"Ho-oh!" Two-Bit cried, leaning back in his chair. "It's fate!"

"Oh, good lord," Steve said, covering his face with his hand. He turned to Dally. "Remind me again why we hang out with him?"

Dally shrugged. "So we got someone to beat the crap out of when there ain't nothing else to do."


	5. The Upset

**Okay, so, I don't really have any excuse for disappearing for months. But, summer vacation means I'm off, which means more time to write. :) **

**S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders.**

* * *

><p>They'd been at the hospital for four hours now. There had been about an hour or so in the beginning, that the gang while still waiting on Soda's diagnosis, but the rest of the time had been spent in or around his room. Annie has appeared every so often, and once Two-Bit discovered who she was he could barely contain himself.<p>

She had walked past not two minutes ago, and Two-Bit now nudged Darry hard in the ribs. "So, Superman...you gonna ask her out?"

Darry winced, then turned to glare at Two-Bit. "I got enough problems without having you trying to set me up with someone I don't know."

"Ah, but you do know her, Dar," Soda piped up from his spot in the bed. After being at the hospital for a few hours, he was nearly back to normal. They all hoped he, and them all, would be able to go home soon.

"Yeah, high school, remember?" Dally sniggered.

Darry scowled at the whole lot of them. "So you expect me to remember every girl that went to my high school? I'd like to see you try that."

Steve laughed from the corner. "Soda does. At least, the ones he remembers from when he actually _went_ to school."

Soda, indignant, reached behind him and chucked a pillow at Steve, who ducked, making the projectile hit Two-Bit instead, who yelped and returned fire. "Avast ye, pillow throwers!"

"What was that, Two-Bit?" Soda said, taking another pillow and throwing it.

It missed by inches. "Ah-hah! You call that a throw?" The tip of his tongue out of his mouth, he slammed the pillow in Soda's face.

"This. Is. War!" Soda cried, attempting to jump up out of the bed, only to find himself shoved back into it by Darry.

"Whoa there, little buddy. You ain't going anywhere," he admonished, and Soda reluctantly settled down, though this was made harder by the fact that all his pillows were now scattered throughout the room.

A moment later, Annie returned, a wide smile stretched across her face. "Sodapop's cleared to go home," she announced, which led a celebratory round of cheering. She held up a hand, still smiling, and the gang quieted down again. "However, he will still have to be watched and have plenty of access to fresh water at all times, and should remain in a cool environment. If there are any signs of his heatstroke reappearing, you should bring him back here immediately."

Darry thanked her, offering her a small grin, which made her blush. This caused much snickering among Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and Dally, but both Darry and Annie seemed to be ignoring them.

"Alright, I guess we'll be going then," Darry finally said, smiling again at her, and Soda leaped out of his bed. Unfortunately, he still had a few traces of lightheadedness and wobbled for a minute before steadying himself and walking towards the door. As he passed Annie he flashed her a dazzling smile.

Annie giggled silently, and then as Darry passed almost imperceptibly dropped something in his pocket. His ears reddened and he hurried down the hallway, leading a protesting Sodapop and a guffawing Two-Bit all the way to the parking lot.

"Darry..." Two-Bit began, hardly able to get the words out.

"Don't even start," Darry warned, with a definite threatening tone to his voice.

Two-Bit exchanged a glance with Steve and Dally as they walked towards Steve's car. Dally raised his eyebrows and looked as if he was holding back a laugh. Steve just shook his head.

"Give the guy a break, for once," he said, slamming the car door shut.

xXxXx

Back at the Curtis house, the gang had coalesced in the living room. Soda was settled on the couch, surrounded by pillows and with a huge glass of water next to him on the table. The rest of the gang sat around him, except Darry who had gone back to work. Before he'd left, he's made sure Soda was set and issued a dire warning not to leave the house unless it was an absolute emergency, to which Soda had simply waved him off.

"I'll be fine, Dar. Don't worry about me none, or else you're likely to fall off a roof or something. We don't need the both of us bed-ridden." He grinned widely at him, and Darry finally gave in and cracked a smile back.

"This house, and you all, better be in one piece when I come back."

Now Darry was gone, and Two-Bit had decided it was time for some serious brainstorming. They hadn't had any success all day, with the possible exception of Annie, and he was not about to give up. However, he was running low on ideas.

"Alright, anybody got any ideas on how we get this done?"

Steve looked up at him. "What the hell are you going on about now?"

Two-Bit stared at him as if he'd grown three extra heads. "Getting Darry a date, of course."

"Well, duh. God Steve, where have you been all day?" Soda teased.

Dally shoved his hands into his pockets. "What happened to that nurse chick today? I could'a sworn she gave him her number. Ain't we done, then?"

Two-Bit gave him a withering glance. "You gotta have a back-up plan, you know."

Steve sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Can I ask why? As in, why the fuck are we spending our day doing this?"

"'Cuz it's too hot to do anything else?" Johnny offered.

"Yeah, but Darry's never shown any interest in having a girlfriend or anything. How is this gonna help him, anyway? You know he's never gonna go through with it."

Soda grinned carelessly at Steve. "Well, Stevie, we ain't never gonna know if we don't try."

"That's the spirit, Soda!" Two-Bit cried. "I have support!"

"I'm just saying, this is whole idea is completely asinine it's only gonna result in a pissed-off Darry getting on our backs..." Steve argued.

"Aw, Darry won't care much," Soda said.

Two-Bit just shook his head, evidently at Steve's foolishness. "Patience, young grasshopper."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud..." Steve started, only to be cut off by Dally.

"Would you idiots shut up? Jesus Christ, you're fucking annoying." He snorted, leaning against the wall.

It was then that Soda finally realized that Ponyboy had been silent this entire time. "Hey, Pony...you alright?" he asked softly, his eyes concerned.

Truth be told, Pony did look rather queasy. Or at least, upset about something. He shrugged, but his brother wanted a better answer than that. He made to get up, but Dally spotted this and lunged towards him, shoving him back on the couch.

"And stay there," he growled, though attempted to crack a smile while he said it. Of course, Dally smiling wasn't exactly a comforting sight, but Soda knew he meant well.

However, he also wasn't about to give up on Pony. "C'mon, answer me Pone. What's wrong?"

Pony opened his mouth and closed it again. He stared at the floor, not wanting to meet his brother's gaze. Not to mention, the rest of them were now avidly staring at him as well.

"It's just..." He started, but when he didn't elaborate, Two-Bit decided it was time to prod.

"What is it, kid? You don't like the idea of Darry getting a girl?"

Pony shook his head. "It's not that. It's...I just remembered, he was talking to someone the other day..."

"...And?" Steve said, beginning to grow annoyed.

"And I think he's already got a date this weekend," Pony finished, finally looking up at Two-Bit.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>So this was probably a terrible chapter, and for that I apologize. Also, I wanted to let you guys know that there's probably only going to be one or two more chapters left in this story. If there's anything else you guys might be interested in me writing, feel free to drop me a message or let me know in a review. :)<strong>


	6. The Date

**Last chapter, finally. I'm so sorry it took me so long- I just never got around to sitting down and getting this done. But, here we go, the last hurrah. Hope you enjoy, and I want all my loyal readers to know how much I appreciate them sticking with this story. **

Two-Bit was staring at Ponyboy with great intensity. "What'd you say, kid?" He repeated, striving to stay calm. The kid wasn't looking too hot at the moment and he didn't want to push it.

Pony stared at the ground, dragging a toe across the carpet. "I said I think Darry has a date this weekend," he said softly.

Steve sniggered. "So Superman actually has a social life now?"

Soda yawned and socked Steve in the arm. "Shut up. Broads used to be all over Dar. Not as much as me, maybe, but..."

This led to a small scuffle breaking out, but Dally, actually acting in a responsible manner, quickly broke it up on the pretense of "I ain't bringing this idiot to the hospital _again_, and I ain't risking getting my head beat in, either."

Soda slid back onto the couch, admittedly looking a little pale and reached for the water that was on the table beside him. Steve threw him a sideways glance with a smirk but didn't try anything else for the time being.

"Alright, gimme some more information, kiddo. What else did you hear?" Two-Bit began to interrogate the youngest Curtis.

Pony finally lifted his gaze, looking uncomfortable. He shrugged. "I dunno. Something about meeting his boss's daughter for lunch, I think...he was on the phone, I couldn't hear him all that well."

Two-Bit shook his head gravely. "Next time something like this happens, pay more attention, young Ponyboy. You never know what details are important and which are just bullshit."

"That's like listening to you, Two-Bit," Steve cut in, "except everything's bullshit. Don't need to try and figure it out, just let it go in one ear and out the other."

"Why you little..." Two-Bit didn't finish his sentence as he lunged at his friend. The wrestling match that ensued was a great source of enjoyment for the rest of the gang present, and no one made any move to break it up. Well, Soda might've, but he'd fallen asleep again.

"Oh for Christ's sake..." Dally muttered, spotting the barely conscious greaser on the couch.

At that moment, the door swung open and Darry himself walked in. He seemed happy about something, but there was also an unfamiliar expression on his face. It took the rest of them a while to realize it was _nerves_.

"I oughta start charging rent," Darry grumbled, staring with disdain at Steve and Two-Bit, still on the floor. "Have you idiots been here all day?"

Two-Bit leaped up from under Steve. "Course not, Superman. We've been busy today, haven't we?" He turned around to wink at Pony and Johnny, who just stared at him, looking rather shocked.

Darry eyed them all suspiciously. "How's Soda been? He alright?" He turned his gaze to his Soda, who was just waking up.

"Hey Dare-bear." He grinned up at his brother, who was watching him carefully.

Darry cracked a grin. "How've you been, little buddy?"

Soda waved an impatient hand. "Oh, just dandy. Lord knows I _always_ get all weird walking around town and wind up passing out."

Darry smiled, bemused, and started to shake his head before he suddenly looked hard at Soda, his eyes narrowed. "Hold on- why were you guys walking around town in this goddamn heat?"

Every head turned to Two-Bit. "No reason," the culprit said easily, though inside he was incredibly worried. What if someone revealed what they had actually been doing? His plan would be ruined! "We were just bored, see..."

Darry just shook his head again and started walking out of the room. "Can't leave you guys alone for a day, can I?" He said, his voice floating down the hallway.

xXxXx

"Alright, so you're gonna prod him for answers, right?" Two-Bit whispered to Pony as he and the rest of the boys were leaving the Curtis house.

Pony nodded and grinned, probably for the first time since they got home. "Sure, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit just shook his head, as if doubting his word. "You better. I want details..."

Steve cut him off. "God, what a fucking waste of a day," he muttered darkly as he passed. Pony chose to ignore him.

Dallas was last to leave. " Make sure ol' Superman has some fun, alright?"

And at long last, the door was shut and the house was blissfully quiet.

"Will you guys be alright for the rest of the night?" Darry called from his room.

Pony, making his way back to the living room, exchanged a _What'd I tell you?_ look with Soda, who raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Darry walked into the room now, a tie hanging around his neck. Soda did his best to stifle a laugh, and almost managed it. Darry gave him a dark look but said nothing. "There's food in the icebox if you need it, alright?" Silence. "Did you hear me?"

Pony finally looked up. "We heard you, Darry," he said with a smirk. "Go have fun on your date."

"I-hold on. How did you know I had a date?"

Soda laughed. "Ain't exactly that hard to figure out, Dar."

Darry sighed and gave up. "Just behave yourselves, alright?"

Pony gave him a look of total innocence, one that almost had Darry fooled. "Us? C'mon, Darry, when have we _not_ behaved ourselves?"

Darry shook his head once more before retreating to his room for a final time. About ten minutes later, he walked back out into the hallway, grabbed his wallet and keys, and poked his head back into the living room. "Alright, I'm going. If the buffoons come back, make sure they know if they eat everything in the house, they have to buy groceries."

Soda snickered. "Will do, Captain." He saluted him, making Darry laugh.

"Don't break anything," were his final words before finally leaving the house. As they heard the truck zoom away, Soda turned to Pony.

"Do you think he meant not to break the furniture, or ourselves?"

Pony chuckled. "Probably both."

xXxXx

The two younger Curtis brothers had been sitting in the same position Darry had left them in for nearly an hour before good ol' Two-Bit Mathews knocked on the window. Busy staring at the television in an attempt to amuse themselves in a way that did not involve speculating how Darry's date was going, Pony and Soda heard, but did not see, Two-Bit knock, and therefore both boys jumped out of their skin at the sound.

"What the hell?" Soda finally voiced, albeit slightly shakily.

Pony shook his head, confused and a little worried. No one they knew ever _knocked_, be it the door or window. Everyone just waltzed right in whenever the mood struck them. It'd been that way since before the accident. Pony and Soda exchanged one last puzzled look before the former stood up and looked out the window, and found himself staring down a grinning Two-Bit. Heaving a sigh, he went out on the porch and called the idiot over.

"Shit, Ponyboy, I ain't never seen you two jump that high before," he said by way of greeting, snickering.

"Aw, shut up, Two-Bit. Why'd ya have to go knocking on the window? Y'all know just to come on in."

"But that would've ruined the surprise!" Two-Bit exclaimed, feigning shock. "Besides," he continued in a whisper, "I had to be sure Superman had left. Didn't want to walk in at a bad moment."

Seeing as Two-Bit had walked in on both Soda baking cake in his underwear with icing his hair and an unfortunate incident when Pony had been forced to wear a fluffy bunny costume, Pony had no logical response to this. Instead, he invited him in the house where Soda could deal with him.

"Two-Bit! What a lovely surprise!" Soda said in response to the not-so-unexpected appearance of their hare-brained friend.

"So, no word from Darrel yet?" Two-Bit asked.

Pony shook his head, taking the opportunity away from the sofa to dig in the icebox for food. It was not long before Two-Bit swooped in, looking for cake.

"For God's sake, Two-Bit, don't they ever feed you at your house?" Pony wanted to know, exasperated.

Two-Bit was too busy eating to respond. Pony sighed.

"Well, we got a lot of time to waste. Might as well do something," Soda said. "How about poker?"

xXxXxXx

"Hey! You ain't cheating under there, are you Sodapop? Because I'm gonna let this one slide, due to your illness and everything, but don't expect to be babied here on out."

"Sure, Two-Bit." This was said with a wink to Ponyboy, who grinned at his brother in return. They'd had an enjoyable evening thus far, but the three were beginning to tire of poker and there'd still been no word from Darry. Just then, the door opened, and Darry walked in.

"Hey, Two-Bit," he acknowledged his presence with a head nod, such was the way the Curtis house worked. "Everyone in the shape they were in when I left?"

Soda shook his head. "Dar, what were you expecting we'd be doing? Dancing on the tabletops, dressed in drag?"

"That ain't a bad idea, Sodapop..."

"We don't have heels, or any women's clothes that would fit us. We'd have to ask around..."

"Why, have you checked, Soda?" Darry asked, chuckling.

"Sure, Darry," Soda said, unfazed. "You don't know what I do when no one's around."

Two-Bit guffawed and Pony shook his head. "How as your date, Darry?"

"Oh, it was, you know...a date," Darry finished lamely, seeming to look around the kitchen for answers.

"Are you gonna see her again?" Two-Bit asked suggestively, with a wink.

Darry shook his head forcefully. "Nuh-uh. Ain't gonna happen."

"What, something wrong with her, Dar? She got a mustache or something?" Soda joked.

Darry snickered. "No, just too damn boring. All she talked about was how well her dad's business was doing, and how I was _such_ a strong worker...and then she started talking about these people and these clothes and this gossip and just...it was too much. I couldn't take it. I was about to go insane."

Two-Bit perked up, sitting ramrod straight in his chair. "So, you're still looking for a girlfriend?"

Darry shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's just not the time."

"Hey, hey, Darry, you can't give up yet! You still got that nurse's number from the hospital today?" Soda asked eagerly.

"Annie?" Darry ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, yeah, I think I do."

Two-Bit nearly jumped out of his chair. "So call her!"

Darry cast the two of them a suspicious look. "Why are you two so interested all of a sudden?"

Two-Bit, Soda, and Pony all looked at each other, slightly guiltily, none knowing how best to answer. "Well, um, no special reason. Just happy you might be getting back out there and acting your age, and not like a fifty year old man," Two-Bit responded brightly.

Darry nodded slowly, clearly not entirely believing them. "I guess you might be right...and I did have a good time tonight, sort of. Might not be a bad idea to give her a call tomorrow..."

"Do it!" Two-Bit nearly shouted and almost fell on the table.

Darry arched his eyebrow and shook his head, muttering under his breath as he walked down the hall to his room.

As they heard his door shut, the three boys at the table gave each other triumphant glances. "I told you boys it would work! We just needed to give it some time! Never doubt Two-Bit Mathews, love doctor!"

It was Soda's turn to shake it head, smiling. "Don't let it get to your head yet, bucko. He hasn't called her yet."

Two-Bit dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "Hush up, Sodapop. You aren't experienced in these matters. It'll all work out, trust me..."

THE END

**Woo, here we are. The end of this story. I just want to thank you all again for reading, reviewing, and staying with it till the end! I'm super happy that I can finally feel like this one is all finished up, all ends tied. I'm not sure when my next update for my other stories will be, I'm not sure how much time I'll have for writing. But we've come to the end of this one, at least. Stay gold, my lovelies! **


End file.
